


Android Boy

by azuredeity



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, izumi is a little bit ooc, izumi's point of view, lionheart and checkmate references so spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: You've become mine and mine alone, but "who" exactly are you?A fic written in Izumi's point of view and based on deco*27's song "Android Girl"
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 12





	Android Boy

It’s been a few months since Leo was gone from school. 

Regret has been driving me crazy. I’m unable to face myself from all of the pain I’ve caused him due to my own selfishness. All he wanted was for me to smile… yet I took that desire for granted.  _ I used him for my own benefit.  _

I can’t even sleep during the night. Nightmares have been haunting me and I keep seeing the same one. A nightmare where Leo tracks me down with his emotionless eyes. The nightmare always ends with me grabbing a hold of his wrist and him “shutting down” almost like an android robot. My surroundings were filled with scrapped music scores and lyrics just like what his room looks like when I visit him.

Now, I’m visiting Leo again since Knights got a lot of new work to do in need of approval. Of course the school still recognizes him as the official leader of our unit so all work requests need to be approved by him. 

As I reached the gate of his house, something was strange. The gate was open. Did his little sister know I was coming? Maybe she left the house and left the gate open so I can go inside easily. I went inside their house and hoped that Leo is inside, doing okay I hope. I already know where his room is. I’ve been here multiple times.

I walk to where his room was located. I knocked on his door a couple of times, no response. I grabbed a hold of his doorknob,  _ his door was open. _

I sighed as I walked in, I was expecting to see him curled up in a blanket, composing with his hand full of wounds and scars. Pages of songs surrounding him, most of them crossed out our crumpled. I took a step inside his room and he turned around. He stood up and suddenly tackled me for no reason. I was shocked, he didn’t do this the previous times I visited so why now? 

I stared at his eyes for a quick moment only to realize those were the same emotionless eyes I see in my dream but this time, tears were falling down his cheek as he points his pen towards my neck. 

“Sena, do I even have a purpose in life anymore!?” he yelled. Leo’s screams were filled with pain and confusion. The more I look into his eyes, the more I can see his inner self. It was a sight painful to see. 

He was trembling with fear. My king who has lost the battle was broken and no one knows how to fix him. The music scores that were tainted with his own blood is proof of that. 

“Leo-kun…,” I said as I took a hold of his wrist. If I gripped his wrist, it will be all over right? It has to be a dream. It has to be one… right? But it wasn’t. He suddenly dropped his pen as I slowly sat up and let go of his wrist. It’s completely out of character for me to hug him. It’s not like me to be affectionate towards other people but his eyes… he needed love. He has been looking for love and acceptance all this time. He’s been abandoned so many times. He’s been made to believe that his own comrades loved him but in reality, they only used him. 

I wrapped my hands around Leo’s waist as he lets out his cry for help.  _ God, I also feel like crying now.  _ He kept on crying as I hugged him tighter. After all this time I thought that my love for him is hurting him in a way but it turns out he needed it. 

_ “Leo-kun. Your knights are waiting for you. Come back to school soon… We want our king to return with pride and glory.” _

He stopped crying. 

  
  


I opened my eyes. I was now laying down on my bed. Was it all just a dream? 

He had become mine in the past but his eyes… they looked like a stranger’s eyes to me. It was almost like his true identity was so far away from me… out of my reach. 

_ Leo-kun. When will I ever reach you? _

**Author's Note:**

> I might write Leo's point of view. Expect it soon.


End file.
